the_new_adventures_of_spongebob_spyro_and_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Po
Po the Panda is a panda who is the main character in SpongeBob's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda. In a fantasy world version of ancient China populated by intelligent humanoid animals, he is a Giant Panda who improbably was dubbed The Dragon Warrior, Champion of the Valley of Peace. His early life is, to put it simple, he was placed ina food crate to help him excape Lord Shen and the wolfs, eventally, he was under the guardianship of his goose father, Mr. Ping, for as long as he can remember. Although unenthusiastic about the restaurant trade, he was evidently a studious apprentice considering the praised quality of his cooking. Po was reluctant to disappoint his father by revealing his true interests in kung fu. Though mild and friendly, he also has severely low self-esteem since he thinks he is a failure for both being obese (although he actually has a healthy weight for his species) and of a species not known for a warrior tradition. When upset, he usually gorges on food to dull the pain. His main interest lies in the martial arts, of which he has developed an encyclopedic knowledge. He is able to recall the lore of warriors, famous combat moves, dates and historic artifacts. Apparently by accident, he is dubbed the Dragon Warrior by Master Oogway (who proclaims that "there are no accidents"), and while Master Shifu and the Furious Five make no secret of their disdain for him, and his friends, exsect Viper, who will never dislike her uncle, and thoses who befriended him, but wasn't quick to like Po. he endures their abuse in the hope of changing into someone he himself can respect. This tenacity, in turn, begins to earn their respect of him while also appreciating his cooking. Eventually, Shifu discovers that Po can perform considerable physical feats when motivated by food and uses this to train him with a custom regime. At the end of the training, during a chopstick-sparring match over dumplings, Po demonstrates not only considerable skill in combat, but also some emotional maturity that allows him to somewhat reduce his emotional dependence on food. In a climatic battle, Po manages to defeat Tai Lung with an improvised combat style that takes advantage of his body fat not only to shield his nerves from ch'i strikes but also to utilize his belly for deflecting attacks.1 Since the events of the first film, Po along with the Furious five, and Even Shifu, joined the shell louge squad because they felt that there are maybe more dangerious villain leagers then what was already encountered. Po provides the extra wight and skill and power against the villain leagers, and even makes any villains, notably Tai Lung, Scroop, and Deadpool, look like level 1 rookies cause of his training, and even comical beats in tons of ways imaginable. Po is like the fun brother of the group, but is willing to be serious (almost) when bad dudes are afoot. Sayings *"What've you got? You got nothin', cause I got it right here!" *"Get ready to feel the thunder!" *"Ske-dush!" *"Tell those guys to start playing some action music, because it is on!" *"My fist hungers for justice. (Stomach growls) That was my...fists." *"Enough talk, Let's fight. KUNGPHOOEY!" *"There's no charge for awesomeness, or attractiveness." *"I LOVE KUNG-FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!" *"A real warrior never quits." *"(After being hit in the groin) OOOOO-HOO-HOO-HOO-HOO-HOO! My tenders!" Category:Heroes Category:Shell Louge Squad Members